"Never Say Die" by CHVRCHES
"Never Say Die" is a song recorded by Scottish synthpop band CHVRCHES. It was released on March 29, 2018, as the third single for the band's album Love Is Dead. It was also featured in the soundtrack for Forza Horizon 4. Lyrics Wasn't it gonna be fun and wasn't it gonna be new? Wasn't it gonna be different and wasn't it gonna be true? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Weren't you gonna be sorry and weren't you gonna be pure? Weren't we gonna be honest and weren't we gonna be more? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? All you want is to play at playing god But I'm falling in, I'm falling out All you need is to play at playing god And I'm falling in, I'm falling out Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever say die (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever say die (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever stop (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever say die (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Weren't you trying forgiveness and weren't you trying to stay? Weren't you trying to look up and weren't you trying to pray? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that? All you want is to play at playing god But I'm falling in, I'm falling out All you need is to play at playing god And I'm falling in, I'm falling out Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever say die (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever say die (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever stop (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Never, never, never, ever Never, ever, ever say die (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Interlude (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) (Didn't you say that? Didn't you say that?) Why It Rocks # CHVRCHES frontwoman Lauren Mayberry's voice matches really beautifully with the synthpop beats in the song. # The song has a very beautiful but subtle message about how you should fight for what you want and not conform with what society wants you to believe, with this being compared to dying. # The beat drop is really nice and subtle. # It is an awesome song to listen to while you drive your beautifully custom-build cars through beautiful English countrysides in Forza Horizon 4. Bad Qualities # As a lot of fans have frequently compared this song to breakups and relationships, Lauren Mayberry has revealed in a Reddit AMA that the song is not a love song at all and that none of the songs in the album that it is in, Love Is Dead, have any lyrics pertaining love and breakups. Videos Category:2010s Category:Synth-pop Category:Electronic Category:CHVRCHES Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Good Message